


Homework

by gokimoo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Pokemon Fanfiction, Romance, Sexual Humor, Twinleafshipping - Freeform, jun is def a brat ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokimoo/pseuds/gokimoo
Summary: Hikari can't seem to get her work done while Jun is being a brat. Twinleafshipping. Slight lemon/nsfw/smut/whatever but I'll tag it as explicit to be safe. My headcanon.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I'm new at putting my writing out there and I've always been timid to do so. but I love these two so much and their dynamic in my headcanon that I had to contribute. hope you enjoy!

Homework [Oneshot]

Pokémon Platinum, Hikari x Jun

K.A.

            “Kari… Are you done yet?”

            Palm burning against her forehead, she sighed for about the twenty-seventh time in twenty minutes since he invited himself in through her front door. Squinting her weary eyes weighed down by dark bags, there was no use in turning around, as she knew she’d face the same goofy, unbothered smile from her impatient man child of a boyfriend. She really wished she locked her door this time, the boy developing a habit of barging into her apartment without warning.

            “Jun, leave me alone. I’m almost done.”

            “You said that ten minutes ago. I’m so bored, can’t you finish it tomorrow?”

            If only getting older were easier. Hikari remembered a time earlier in her youth starting as a trainer with a Piplup that didn’t even reach her knees in height (of course, he now towered over her at an abnormally large stature for most Empoleons at six feet). She dreamed of becoming the Sinnoh League champion, officially being the strongest trainer in the region. Much of her fantasies included spending the rest of her days protecting her title, knocking down challengers in her path until the next one came around, passing the honorable label onto someone new. She would leave behind a legacy, the heroic Hikari Ono to be commemorated for generations to come.

            “No, I have to finish it. It needs to be handed in tomorrow when I clock in. Which is why I need _complete_ peace and quiet, alright?” she begged as a groan erupted in her throat.

            Never did Hikari predict her dream really would come true, though. To be recognized for all of her hard work in protecting Sinnoh from Team Galactic was an incredible shock, on top of being the famous champion. What a lot of people don’t realize about the League is there is a lot of strenuous work to do that no outsider could expect- like absurd amounts of paperwork. Benefit costs that are split between the Elite Four and the champion every month, weekly updates for records of every challenger, even health status of each team member’s Pokémon. Usually, leagues in other regions have managers that collected all the minimal individual papers that the members filled out and put it in a report for the big bosses to review; making sure the place was running smoothly. There was one problem with Sinnoh’s manager- there wasn’t one. The one who was supposed to take care of the tedious business transferred to Hoenn’s League. This was a job only psychopathic masochists would apply for, an offer that Hikari sympathetically took, now questioning her own sanity after her nightmare of an experience.

            A nightmare that Jun was currently making into complete hell with his usual childlike antics.

            “You’ve been on this for hours. Why don’t you just get Lucian to do it?” Jun complained, falling back with his golden locks onto her pillow.

            Hikari sat cross legged on a chair, elbows pressing into the hard wood of her desk as she struggled to keep her eyes from closing in hopes of slumber. She wore the same big Rustboro University t-shirt that she slept in the night before, as she had not ventured out of her house the whole day, even when the sun was starting to finally go down in Sunnyshore. Hikari had not even bothered to wear shorts, pink panties creeping out from the cover of her shirt when she shifted in her chair (this of course bothered the boy even more, as he so desperately wanted to touch her in this state). Jun cuddled with the clutter of blue blankets sprawled across her bed in clumps. She wondered why she even attempted to make her bed in the morning, knowing he would mess it up every time he came over. Once in a while, his legs would accidentally kick the Pokémon soundly napping at the edge of her mattress, her beloved Luxray. The electric type would suddenly glare at the boy, growling in preparation to ignite a shock in him the next time he kicked him. The whole bedroom filled with differentiating tensions, and not any kind that Jun hoped there would be when he came to visit.

            “Lucian has too much to do on his own time. Besides, I can’t just drop all of this shit on him last minute.”

            Hikari hardly ever used such foul, angry words. They weren’t forbidden, but she never found a purpose to use them in her everyday vocabulary. Not until she was exasperated, or hit her pinky toe against the corner of a table, or about to punch her boyfriend square in the face for pestering her while trying to get her work done.

            “Can I help you at least?” the boy offered, standing to pull up a chair next to her.

            “Absolutely not,” she snapped, attempting to shield his eyes from her paper. “It’s only information people in the League can see. It’s kind of a legal thing with privacy, you know? Especially the medical records.”

            “Oh yeah, because I’m definitely going to share with the rest of the world that your over fed electrocuted dog is five pounds heavier than he should be as of April sixth.”

            A low growl could be heard behind him, Jun clenching his teeth in fear. Even though he worked at the Battle Frontier with his father, he still didn’t understand the fundamentals of being a working adult. He tried to listen to his girlfriend when she explained things like taxes, paying rent, and budgeting- but he was quite an easily distracted boy, spacing out until he heard an _“ugh, forget it”_ from her. Sometimes, he wished he knew, so he could be more use to her in similar times. She was constantly exhausting herself on extra tasks and he had no idea how to help her.

            “Are you done torturing both me and my Pokémon? If you’re that bored, go jump off bridges with Lucas or something, or whatever you boys do for fun,” the girl grumbled, pen scribbling across the page of abundant black lines.

            “I already did that last week, Kari. Besides, you’re way more fun than Lucas,” he gushed, taking a risky nuzzle at the crook of her neck.

            Snapping her head in the opposite direction only created more attempts to get her attention. Jun pushed strands of dark hair hiding at the side, trailing his breath across the warm skin before puckering his lips. Lips light like the wings of a Butterfree kissed against her collarbone as she began to squirm. He began to nibble with the slightest force, gently pulling at the reddened flesh as a hand rested dangerously close to somewhere a focused young woman did not want to be bothered with.

            “J-Jun, stop, I can’t focus on my work when you do that.”

            “Then don’t focus on it at all. Just come back to it later, you need a break, so you can… unwind.”

            He shifted so his mouth could latch on to the front of her neck, a most sensitive spot he had the pleasure of discovering when they first started dating. A soft palm kneaded at her inner thighs, making her breath hitch at the unexpected touch. Although he was easily distracted and naturally impatient, he learned very quickly when it came to his moody girlfriend. Like how soft her moans became when he circled his tongue right under her jaw- which he shamelessly pursued while she tried to steady her hold on the pen. Jun mastered the art of getting what he wanted out of her, by being the closest thing to a spoiled prince as he could.

            “Cut it out! What part of ‘leave me alone’ do you not understand?”

            “But Kari… I want your attention.”

            The blue haired girl peeked over her shoulder at puppy-dog eyes, silently begging. She sighed, now possibly for the twenty-eighth time, as she tilted her neck away from his disobedient mouth. Usually, she had more patience with him- but all of that was thinning out with thoughts of jumping out of her window, skipping the country, changing her name, and talking with a fake foreign accent so he could never trace her again. Unfortunately, love was all about patience, thank Arceus she had a damn lot of it.

            “You are right next to me,” she practically shouted, the mental fuse shortening with every breath of precious oxygen he could have saved. “We are in the same room. We are existing in the same spatial plane. You’re fine, you drama queen.”

            He snuggled against her arm, burying his face in her covered shoulder, practically whining before her. “Yeah, but you’re not looking at me, or laughing at my jokes, or kissing me, or-”

            “Because I’m working! If my coworkers were competent enough to take care of all this while we were on vacation, I wouldn’t be this bitchy.”

            Hikari had been the champion for about four months when Jun suggested they take a week’s getaway to Kalos, the region she dreamed of visiting since she was little. She often worried that no one was covering her share of tasks while she was there, which was found to be a concern proven true as she was met with a long to-do list and a heavy stack of paper when she returned.

            “Speaking of vacation,” Jun interrupted with a smirk painted across his lips. “Remember that one thing… we did in the hotel? A couple nights before we had to leave?”

            Halting every mental process and action, including breathing, she tried her best to avoid his devious smile. “How could I forget? You talk about it nonstop since then.”

            Jun began to trace figures with his finger nail across the tender skin of her arm. Voice lowering, he whispered a lot closer to her ear than comfortable. “You liked it, right?”

            “I think you liked it _a lot_ more than I did.”

            She giggled the first sign of relaxation since he entered the room, making his heart throb. He was silently caught off guard, for she was in fact right. Jun just happened to jokingly buy a copy of _How to Excite a Bored Lover_ from a bookstore in Kalos, instantly receiving eye rolls from the girl. They certainly didn’t expect to get anything out of it during a storm that kept them from going out that night. Despite the English title, the entire text was in French, the only thing comprehendible were the endless pages of detailed pictures.

            And boy, were there a lot of pictures.

            His breath ghosted over her neck once again. “Well, let’s do that right now. How long would it be? Not too long, right? Then, you can get back to your work. Think of it as taking a nice mental break- to love on me.”

            He beamed brightly with the goofiest smile at his last words; it brought a Ditto to shame.

            “You think it won’t take that long? Sheesh, you were literally begging me to keep going for so long, I had to-” Hikari suddenly came to her senses, back straightened and shoulder almost hitting Jun in the face. “You dumbass! I see what you’re doing. Stop seducing me so I can get this done!”

            The blonde jumped out of his chair, groaning before collapsing back onto the mattress, waking up the Luxray yet again with the bothersome _thud._ “Kari…”

            “I am literally just starting the last page, and then I’ll be finished. Then, I’ll give you all the attention humanly possible. If you can’t wait for another fifteen minutes, then leave.”

            “I don’t wanna leave. I’m waiting for some kisses.”

            “Go kiss Lucas.”

            “Lucas probably can’t kiss as well as you.”

            “I think you should go and find out for yourself.”

            “I think you need to change this grumpy attitude you have no reason to direct at m-”

            Hikari’s hand fondled around the pile of pokeballs clustered together by her lamp, grabbing the familiar, classic red and white one covered in scratches. She scowled at the boy, turning completely to face him. “I will literally call out Percy right now so he can throw you out himself if you keep this shit up.”

            Jun winced at the thought of her gargantuan Empoleon standing before him. The water type was certainly not a fan of the chaotic boy since the first day he was picked by his trainer. The easiest threat to throw out to Jun involved getting physical with Percy, who was not one to piss off at his power and size. His eyes lowered in defeat.

            “Fine. No need to get that giant chicken in this,” he mumbled to himself, with just enough frequency for his furious lover to hear him.

            “You want Giratina to dragon pulse your ass to the Distortion World instead?”

            “No, ma’am. I promise, I will be quiet from now on.”

            In the world of love, promises are supposed to last a life time. Jun’s lasted a good five minutes, with little progress made on Hikari’s intimidating paperwork. The only audible sound was his breathing against the freshly washed silk, assuming he finally gave up and fell asleep. How dare she even assume such a possibility for a boy with the attention span of a Pachirisu in heat.

            “Hey Kari, are you done your homework yet?”

            “It’s not homework.”

            “It kind of is. You took your work home.”

            “Nice one, captain obvious.”

            The patience she had with him was incredible. Dealing with a restless horndog like him was similar to watching paint dry, only you were forced to never take your eyes off of it, and the paint was quite loud and randomly walked into your apartment whining at four in the morning just to cuddle.

            “Wanna hear something funny?” Jun was already chuckling to himself before he could finish the question.

            She didn’t answer, wrongfully hoping that he would get the hint finally.

            “I said-”

            “No, Jun.”

            “I want you to treat me like your homework.”

            “Don’t even finish that sentence-”

            “Throw me on the table and do me all night long.”

            The boy snickered, earning another glare from both the Luxray and her exhausted trainer.

            “Jun!” she shouted, snatching Percy’s pokeball again.

            “Okay, okay!” he cowered in fear. “I’m sorry! Pipe down, Ms. Panties in a Twist.”

            Ten minutes of silence passed, a record time of no talking for Jun. Hikari would glance at the small mirror placed on her desk that had a view of the bed behind her, seeing him either trying to sleep or toying with the Poketch on his wrist. She was so close to finishing the last page of the stack she had slaved over for hours. Finger tips drummed against her scalp, studying the last overly-formal sentences and complicated questions- but she just lost the ability to focus. Every check up on the boy peacefully minding his own business decreased motivation with every twitch of the pupil. Surprisingly, Hikari felt guilty. Sure, he acted like an inconsiderate pest and was now the main object of her distraction, but that was just how he was. She couldn’t change his clinginess, and she would never want to.

            That was when the tension built up inside her filled to the brim, laying the pen onto the desk. She let out a final groan as she palmed at her face, causing him to look over in curiosity. Neither of them wasn’t sure what measure of time it took for Hikari to march to the edge of the bed and crawl over top of him- it happened so quick, the surprised boy wondered if it even happened at all. Luxray, truly irritated at the couple’s antics, hopped off the bed and trudged downstairs to find a rarity of peace in the household.

            “Baek Jun-ha,” she barked his full name as a sign of her frustration. “Do you _ever_ realize how much of a brat you are, or do you just do it on purpose?”

            He snickered from under her, wrists now pinned to the headboard with her clutching fingers and legs writhing against her bare ones. “A little bit of both, I think.”

            “This is what you want, you impatient horndog? Then you’ll get it.”

            Before Jun could shoot back a teasing remark, she slammed her lips on his, which seemed to be the only option that could keep him quiet. _Mostly_ quiet. He mewled against her mouth as she slipped her tongue in, grip on his wrists only getting stronger. Attempting to take an opportunity at her braless state, he failed to push himself up to seated position and free his hands. Hikari bit the plump skin to a glowing shade, vibrations of his moan shocking through her.

            “No, no, no. You’ll get your turn,” she assured her silently begging boyfriend, panting against the open mouth.

            “You should let me top this time.”

            “You couldn’t top me to save your life, you pillow princess.”

            She released him from her hold to focus one hand on his shoulder and another in his hair, digits fondling the golden locks. Warm hands slid up her shirt, desperately rubbing at her chest and lower back, nails ever so slowly skating across the bridges of her frail bones. Hikari yelped from being caressed at a uniquely sensitive place, mouth fastening to his neck quickly to hide any loss of control in the situation. His moans echoed louder into soft, high-pitched cries once she sucked similarly to when he bothered her earlier. In their own safe space of her cluttered bedroom, hidden away from the rest of the world, whatever responsibilities either of them held were frivolous now. All that mattered to the lovers was each other, only the two of them pressed into her mess of blue blankets.

            “Are you finally gonna treat me like your homework?”

            “Shut up, dork.”


End file.
